Wasting Nothing at All
by puddingflaun
Summary: Dave has to comfort John after a nightmare. Songfic for Waste. It's a little bit angsty and has fluffy yaoi goodness. JohnDave for those who like it  Rated for Dave's mouth.


A short little song fic. using 'Waste' By Foster the People. None of the characters or the song belong to me (or I wouldn't be on fanfiction :P) It's rated for Dave's naughty mouth and a bit of kissing~~ Yes, it is JohnDave. Suck it up and deal with it.

Enjoy :33

* * *

><p>"No!" He screamed, whirling around and lashing out with blind fury.<p>

His open hand collided with the cup of tea in my hand, knocking the hot liquid onto the ground and all over his hands. For a moment his eyes widened as though he was amazed by the sensation of pain, then tiny tears prickled in the corners of his eyes.

"John...Fuck." I moved closer and gently took his trembling hand before carefully leading him into the kitchen, warily watching for any signs of rejection.

_I'll hold your hand when you are feeling mad at me._

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, Dave..." He whimpered, looking up at me with watering eyes from underneath his jet black bangs. "I- I didn't mean to... I thought that you were- B-Be..."

"It's fine, it's not your fault." I whispered, wrapping his hand in mine with ice in between and held him close. "It's just a shitty dream, it'll go away soon and we'll watch some more Nic Cage, 'kay?"

Softly yet firmly, I planted a kiss to his forehead and felt his temperature with my lips. His flesh felt feverish and his fingers were skittish.

_When the monsters they won't go._

"I'm here, we're home." I continued with false confidence. "We're not in the game anymore. The game is fucking done."

Anything to make him stronger. Anything to help him get through this.

"You just have to block it out." John looked up at my face as I spoke, as though trying to see if I was really there. "It's just you, me and that smuppet ass over there."

He nodded, his eyes moving to the blue plush rump sticking up out of the sink before snapping back onto me.

"I'll try. I-it's not real..." John closed his eyes tightly again before bursting back open with fear. "B-but it's still there when I close my eyes..."

_The windows, they won't close._

"The visions won't go away..." My lover shivered and his body shrank in on itself, away from the ice and the pressure. "They won't leave..."

"Then let me in, too." I slipped off my sunglasses and lifted his chin to look at me in the eyes. "Let me help you."

_I'll pretend to see what you see._

"I-I can't..." His eyes were so terribly desperate, so helpless... "You've already been through it once... I can't bring you down with me again... "

It broke my heart.

"No. Of course you can't." I set my jaw and wrapped one arm around his waist, the other hand still on his face. "There's no fucking way that I could make you do that. But that doesn't mean that I won't try and follow you the fuck anyway."

_How long, I say how long, will you relive the things that are gone?_

The ghost of a smile passed over his face and he closed his eyes, the dark lashes shaking and his lips pursed with concentration. I continued to stare at his features, taking them all in, as John's hand gradually began to join with mine. His fingers clenched with an unforgiving strength, I let him ride out the nightmares with me as his support.

_The devil's on your back but I know you can shake him off. _

What seemed like an hour later John opened his eyes, and the gaze that we shared was stronger than before. He smiled and kissed the tip of my nose before stepping back and looking down at the wet mush in our hands with something similar to amusement.

We stood for a few more minutes, our stress and panic melting, before I gave his lips a breath of a kiss and let the melted ice and paper towels slide out of his hand and onto the floor.

"I'm sorry, I wasted time..." He pouted, giving the television in the living room a glance.

"What?" I frowned and looked him stermly in the eyes. "No. Hell no. Fuck that shit. I waste nothing. Nothing at all. For you, every single second counts. Even when Nic Cage is involved."

_And every day that you want to waste, that you want to waste, you can._

"Thanks, Dave..." John gave me a true smile and kissed me back lightly, having to lean up on his tiptoes to reach me. "I'll try my best to get better. I promise."

"You don't need to try so hard, Egderp." I smirked. "I'll do all the work, you just hang on and we'll make it through this together, like old times."

_And every day that you want to change, that you want to change, yeah, I'll help you see it through._

"As you wish, my knight." He grinned devilishly, his derpy buck teeth poking out over his bottom lip, and snuggled against my chest with a purr.

I ruffled his hair with an amused shake of my head before leading him back to the couch slowly, carefully, his warm body wrapped close in my embrace. His breath calmed and he leaned into my touch as we sank down into the plush fabric. John let himself settle into a comfortable position on my lap and nuzzled his face into the side of my neck. As I pressed the button on the remote I rested my cheek on his head and closed my eyes, the sunglasses long forgotten back inside the kitchen.

"Love you." I murmured into his hair, weaving my fingers with his.

For a split second I could see his cheeks crinkle up into a smile before he hummed back to me.

"I love you more."

_'Cause I just really want to be with you._


End file.
